<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere serene by NanashiKiku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395701">Somewhere serene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanashiKiku/pseuds/NanashiKiku'>NanashiKiku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:06:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanashiKiku/pseuds/NanashiKiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"In the troubling days, for the never-smiling you<br/>I give my utmost love in hopes for the dazzling tomorrow<br/>In the never ending night before we fall<br/>come and take my hand<br/>Even the days that you hid inside, wanting to forget<br/>I'll melt with the warmth of my embraces"</em><br/><br/>(Yoru ni Kakeru - YOASOBI)</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Yu-kun. If someday you cannot find me, just go to somewhere serene…”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Tohru/Narukami Yu, Adachi Tohru/Persona 4 Protagonist, Adachi Tohru/Seta Souji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere serene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- This is the accomplice ending in which Yu chose not to see Adachi on March 20th.<br/>- There are many of my headcanons in this fic, I guess...<br/>- Maybe OOC (a lot)<br/>- English is not my mother tongue, so please tell me if you guys find any mistake. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adachi really hated it when others tried to interfere with his problems, acting as if they knew everything about him. Considering all the times he had been betrayed, those who showed sympathy towards him were those he hated the most. They were always giving him desperate hope. No sooner had he thought that he finally found someone he could rely on than he realized that they treated him nicely just because they were nice to literally everyone. He had never been special to them in the first place. They were willing to abandon him once they found someone with more things in common, not even regretting what they had done to him in the least.<br/>
<br/>
At the same time, being abandoned was his greatest fear. That was why he was always trying to push everyone away, so that he could no longer felt the pain of being betrayed. Growing up like that, he soon became indifferent to everything around. He just took anything coming to him for granted, even found it disgusting when someone tried to get close to him. To begin with, he never needed anything like 'listening' nor 'understanding'. What he really needed was a <em>savior</em> – someone who could save him from all of his sufferings.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“Adachi-san, what kind of place do you want to go to for a holiday?” Yu asked, pouring coffee into a cup on the table between them.<br/>
<br/>
“Eh?” The detective raised his eyebrows in surprise.<br/>
<br/>
“I mean… Dojima-san is planning to go on a family trip on Golden Week holidays, and he wants to take you along. You are just like family to us anyway.”<br/>
<br/>
“S-so… he hasn’t decided where to go?” Adachi almost choked when he heard the word ‘family’, which he really had mixed feelings about.<br/>
<br/>
“’It’s up to Adachi', he told me that.” Yu recalled the other night, when Dojima said to him that he just realized he had never really taken Adachi’s feelings into consideration. In other words, he had never really known how Adachi felt, what Adachi liked, what Adachi hated and so on. Letting Adachi decide where to go on that upcoming trip was therefore his way of understanding him more. It was also to make up for the previous year – a disastrous year filled with serial kidnappings, in which they had to cancel the Golden Week trip due to Dojima’s business.</p><p>“That’s nothing like you at all, Dojima-san.” Adachi chuckled, one hand covering his mouth in case he would lose control of his laugh and spit coffee all over the face of the teen sitting opposite. “Well, to be honest, maybe somewhere serene. You know, somewhere far from man-made noises, with open space and hardly any signs of civilization–“<br/>
<br/>
Before he could realize, the detective kept going on and on, about why and how he loved such places, even saying that being there with the Dojimas was definitely a precious experience. In fact, Adachi had never talked so much in such a natural way, especially when it came to his hobbies. Even alcohol could not make him spill the beans. Opening up to someone must mean that he had already trusted that person with everything. As if all those inner thoughts of Adachi, as well as the way he got carried away whenever he found someone he could fearlessly share his deepest feelings with, had no longer been strange to him, Yu just sat there, silently nodding and gently smiling at literally everything he said. Despite their age difference, listening to this man never seemed boring to him, because their way of thinking had become one since a long time ago.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Yu still remembered that night on the trip, when Dojima and Adachi got a bit too drunk and could not return to their hotel room on their own. After taking Dojima to his room and tucking Nanako in and failing to persuade a drunk Adachi to go to bed, the silverette ended up taking the detective to the beach as he insisted, despite it already being nearly midnight.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve been really fed up with your existence in my life already, you know that?” Suddenly becoming harsh because of the alcohol, those were the first words to come from Adachi’s mouth as they arrived on the beach.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I know.” Yu replied in an expressionless tone. Once again, he just calmly listened to the other like a mind reader.<br/>
<br/>
“Stop acting as if you understand me, you brat.” The older man turned around to face the boy behind him, pointing his finger at him, hiccupping while trying to keep babbling, so that he could release all the anger within him over the past year “I don’t need your pity. ’I want to know more about you’ my ass. You didn’t even try to do anything to know more about me. You just came to me because you thought my solitude was interesting. You just wanted to satisfy your selfishness. Nothing you did was for me at all. Mind your own business! Just… disappear from my life already, you jerk–”<br/>
<br/>
Adachi could not stand properly due to the alcohol. Luckily Yu could hold him right before the detective completely lost his balance and fell onto the sand beneath them.<br/>
<br/>
“…You will abandon me once you find someone more interesting to pursue, won’t you?” Burying his face in the kid’s chest, Adachi finally broke the long silence, his voice choked with emotion, from which Yu could tell that the other man’s gray eyes were being filled with tears.<br/>
<br/>
“Would you mind… staying with me like this for a while?”<br/>
<br/>
The silver-haired teen didn’t say anything, just slowly moving his two hands from the older man’s shoulders to his lower back, pulling him closer. Yu remembered what he said the other night.<br/>
<br/>
<em>“All I need is… freedom, you know, from all of my sufferings. That’s why going to such places, maybe together with my beloved ones, is my lifelong wish.”</em><br/>
<br/>
Adachi’s ‘a while’ seemingly would last for eternity. After all, he was just a child who had been forced to grow up too quickly. His crying sound kept growing louder and louder, blending into the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, echoing into the midnight sky. <em>Just cry, just scream</em>. The silverette would spread his arms and hug this lonely child.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Yu-kun. If someday you cannot find me, just go to somewhere serene…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>